A Kalokairi Summer - Mamma Mia - Here we go again! Fanfic
by fanficbyLu
Summary: Almost five years have passed since Donna has had her affairs with Harry, Bill and Sam. With the help of Sofia, she takes care of her little girl Sophie and tries to offer her a good life on Kalokairi. This story displays a summer full of surprises, romance and adventures for Donna, the Dynamos and maybe even more of our favourite "Mamma Mia ! Here we go again!" characters.
1. Time for a Reunion

Chapter 1: Time for a Reunion

"Hey, Sofia, can I leave early today?! And can you take care of Sophie for the night? Please?" Donna smiled at the elderly woman who had become her family during the past few years. The woman smiled back. "Leave early?", Sofia asked. "To do what?" - It was clear Sofia knew the answer, but she loved teasing Donna. It would make her smile only bigger in the end. "Oh, Sofia!! For picking up Tanya and Rosie! They're coming by ferry this afternoon, we'll have so much to talk about. I haven't seen them since Christmas, I can only phone them once a week and ... now they're actually coming here... for six weeks! We're going for drinks tonight, wearing our Dynamo outfits. You just have to say yes, will you take Sophie tonight?! Please!" Sofia started to laugh. "Yes, yes, of course. Have fun, love!", she said and wished Donna a wonderful day with her two best friends. A minute later, Donna, who had been washing the dishes in the tavern all morning, changed her working clothes into her favourite dungarees. Her dungarees. The dungarees. The dungarees she had bought almost five years ago in a little shop together with Sam. Sam. One should think that five years were a very long time and her memory of Sam and the summer of 1979 might have become a bit blurry, a bit washed out, but the only thing that has become washed out is Donna's pair of dungarees. Sometimes, in rare moments of being alone at the beach, she'd close her eyes and see Sam's smile in front of her. His beautiful eyes, the little hut he lived in.. the way he looked at her the moment he had told her he had a fiancee waiting at home.

Donna grabbed her bag, put up her curly hair and walked down to the harbour to wait for the ferry.

She sat down by the beach waiting for her two best friends to arrive when in the far distance, she could see a white sailing boat coming towards the island of Kalokairi. A white sailing boat. 'Could be Bill's sailing boat' Donna thought and immediately stopped herself. She had never seen Bill again after their summer in 1979 and probably she would never see him again. They had spent a great night together back then and he was the one who could make her feel good when she was sad ... but he had left to lead his adventurous life. Maybe he had another Donna at another harbour. One in every country. Who knows. There were thousands and thousands of people in the world who had a white sailing boat. This could be anyone's.

The sound of someone yelling her name rips Donna from her thoughts. "Ahhhhhh! Donnaaaa! Donna! Rosie! Hold my suitcase! Oh gosh, this beach is not made for my high-heels!" - This could only be Tanya. Elegant as always she runs up to Donna hugging and squeezing her, her red lipstick leaving marks on Donna's suntanned cheeks. "I've missed you so much! Rosie, come here! Give me a hug.", Donna says, opening her arms to her other best friend, showing up behind Tanya, packed with clothes and suitcases. The three young women stand on the beach, hugging each other, giggling and doing their Dynamo moves. Busy with their happiness and busy with carrying all of Tanya's suitcases up to the main road, they don't see the white sailing boat landing at the rack. They also don't see the blonde guy who leaves the boat, long hair, tanned skin, carrying a small back pack. Well, thousands and thousands of people have a white sailing boat, but there is one that belongs to Bill Anderson and this one boat just moored at Kalokairi.

Donna's summer would indeed become very special.


	2. A Surprising Sunrise

The afternoon passed quite quickly and soon it became evening. As it was a weekday, the tavern was rather empty. There was only a young greek family dining in the back of the room and Lazaros was working behind the bar, so Donna, Tanya and Rosie could find themselves a cozy table close to a window. Lazaros brought them a bottle of white wine: "Ahhh Donnas friends have arrived. One more beautiful than the other. Lady Tanya, Lady Rosie, you are back! Oh wonderful! Wine? Yes! Here!! To a nice summer! Donna! Looking nice tonight." The three women poured wine into their glasses. "He's flirting with you.", Tanya said, pointing her head towards Donna and then towards Lazaros. "Gosh, Tanya. He's flirting with everything that has two legs and arms basically", Donna responded laughing. "It's true. He even smiled at me.", Rosie said and you could hear a sad undertone in her voice. Tanya raised her glass. "I don't want to hear no such sad tones anymore. Rosie, cheer up. There is plenty of men who fancy you. You're just too clumsy to see! And Donna, to a nice summer full of greek gods. Cheers!" The three girls smiled and drank their wine, there was a moment of silence. "So... Donna. Is there anyone? I mean, this island is full of men. You look beautiful as ever and if I were you I would... you know.", Tanya asked curiously as always. Donna's smile started to vanish. "Well... no. I know that on the phone I always sound quite happy and free of sorrow but daily life can be pretty hard. Sophie, work, Sophie, work. I'm still planning to turn the house into a hotel, the renovation is still going on. You know that I kind of work in the tavern at daytime and in the hotel at night. Painting walls, repairing windows... On the weekends I sing here, in the tavern, and what's left of my time is spent with Sophie. She's the best thing that could happen to me but she has quite some expectations. Wants me to read her a story, wants to go to the beach with her, learn how to swim, how to ride the horse. And whenever I'm..." - "Wow wow wow, wait!", Rosie interrupted. "Are you sure you can still do this? Don't you think you should come back to England? You and Sophie could move in with me, we'd find you a proper job. You've studied in Oxford. You've got a lot of possibilities."

Donna looked a bit shocked. She was very busy, yes. But she was certainly not unhappy. Sophie had come as a surprise, yes, but Donna had integrated her perfectly into her dream of opening a hotel. Sophie would only turn five soon, but she already talked about the hotel as if it was hers already. It would just take Donna some years to get everything done. To get her life straight. Donna herself knew that she was strong, confident, beautiful. She was a mother, a single working mum, she thought that she was teaching Sophie the right things, but still she felt very young sometimes, with her head full of curls and dreams. She knew that she could not hide her insecurities from her two best friends. "Thanks, Rosie. Really. You're right. Sometimes I'm not sure if I can do it. I'm not sure if I can do it but I want to. And yes. Sometimes I think it would be easier if Soph had a father. I mean, she has a father of course, but he can't be here, does not want to be here. Whatever. It doesn't matter, I don't even know what they're like now, Sam, Bill and Harry. There were some men here who asked me out for dinner or who talked to me at the bar, flirting or smiling at me. But I refused to go on any dates. What if history would repeat itself... Men leave easily and this time it would hurt not only me, but also Sophie. If I start seeing someone I have to be sure he'd be a father to her. And also... Tanya, how should I bring a guy home with Soph sleeping next to my bedroom? She likes to crawl into my bed at nighttime... I mean... just imagine!" Donna looked a bit exhausted by her thoughts. Tanya had meanwhile ordered a second bottle of wine. "Alright.", she laughed. "If you can't have sex, you should at least have a lot of wine!"

The three friends sat in the tavern until the early morning. They had so much to talk about. For this night, Donna forgot about all her motherly duties and about all the hard work. On their way home to the house, it was nearly 6 am, they sang one of their favourite Dynamo-songs and it felt as if they were back in Oxford, walking home from a gig. They passed by the beach, watching the most beautiful sunrise Rosie and Tanya had ever seen. There were no such things in England. Suddenly, in the red light of the morning sun rising behind the harbour, they saw a guy leaving his sailing boat. "Oh.My.God.", it was Rosie who saw him first. "Donna. Your perfect Swede!"

All the laughter of the night was suddenly gone. Donna could not move. Could not say a word. Then she realised Bill was walking in HER DIRECTION. She wanted to run away, but her legs did not move. "Donna! He's coming over!", Tanya said and she sounded as if this situation was easy and fun. Seconds later, Bill was there. He had not changed a bit. He looked... perfectly sexy. Donna could not believe she was thinking this kind of thoughts right now.

"Good morning, Donna Sheridan.", Bill said. "Would not have thought it'd be that easy to find you."


End file.
